shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
El／Mugaro
El／Mugaro (エル／ムガロ, Eru／Mugaro)Rage of Bahamut: Virgin Soul official website - Character Profile is a mysterious child who is following and supporting the Rag Demon. After being hidden as a demon slave by his mother, he is later saved by Azazel, earning the name of Mugaro. Appearance Mugaro is an androgynous looking boy with wall eyes, the right one is blue and the left one is red. In his true appearance, he has golden hair similar to Michael's and tiny white angel wings, which eventually have grown into a normal sized pair. His hair changed from golden to black, when Jeanne d'Arc bathed him in demon blood in order to protect him from pursuers. She then chopped off his wings to hide his identity.Virgin Soul Episode 10 After taking his divine form, he regained his wings and his hair turned back to golden. Personality El was originally portrayed as a very smiling, quiet and serene person. From the day he was separated from his mother until when the angels captured him, he wasn't able to talk due to his throat being damaged by slave dealers during his life as a fake demon slave. After ascending to Heaven, Gabriel healed his wounded throat, allowing him to regain the ability to talk. From that point on, El's personality began to show. Convinced that he was born to serve a higher purpose, El's life long goal became fulfilling this task even if it meant abandoning those he cared about or defying others. As a servant of the gods, El's first act was to retrieve his mother from captivity and despite the dangers, he daringly confronted Charioce XVII and the weapon Dromos. His reckless behavior made him problematic to the gods, yet even after reuniting with his mother, El still sought to bring peace to the world as he believed it was in his power to do so. El claimed that he did not wish to fight the humans and at times, he clearly preferred taking care and protecting his friends. The decision to go to war was done so with a heavy heart and tear-filled eyes, although his untimely death saw El doing a little more than pushing his mother to go to war against Charioce XVII, only for the war to end abruptly when Bahamut returned. Plot Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul History Jeanne d'Arc was praying to Michael when Mugaro's birth occurred, suddenly Jeanne's belly began to swell and so El was born. We are shown a Mugaro of about 4 or 5 years old, with small wings, golden hair, pale skin, heterochromia eyes and smiling. One day there was a storm, and Jeanne found the Angel Sofiel who was being chased by the guards of Charioce. Jeanne rushed to her aid, but ends up being chased along with Mugaro by the guards. Escaping from these they entered a place where they found demons being tortured, Jeanne then uses the blood from the demons to disguise El as a demon prisoner and cuts both his small wings, leaving him unconscious as well as losing his divine power. Jeanne then escaping with a demon corpse to lure her pursuers away from her son. Present After being saved by Azazel, he continues to follow him around and helps out at the demon funeral home. When demon gladiators are pitted against each other for human entertainment, he uses his powers to grant quick and painless deaths to the demons that are fatally wounded. When Azazel shows Nina the conditions that the demons are living in, Mugaro offers some food to two demons to stop them from fighting over the little bit of food that they had. Later, when left in Rita's care while Azazel was gone, he spends time with Nina, who has him wear female clothing, due to her mistaking him as a girl. When the two later witness a human abusing his demon slaves, he intervenes before Nina can fight the man and his bodyguards, using his power to dissolve the collars that enslaved the demons. After using his powers in an attempt to save Azazel after his plans fail during the day of the parade, he is found and captured by Sofiel, who takes him to Heaven. Gabriel has planned to use Mugaro in a war to make humans pray and worship the gods again. She demands Charioce to return Jeanne d'Arc and immediately surrender to the gods. Charioce refused and Gabriel officially declares war on the humans. However, Gabriel backs out of her threat when Charioce reveals his possession of the ancient weapon Dromos. Mugaro, now going by his original name "El", refuses to flee on Gabriel's orders and decides to fight Charioce in order to retrieve his mother. El activates a holy weapon and tries to combat Dromos' devastating blast, but Dromos wins out and destroys the weapon, knocking El unconscious. As a result of his actions, El is imprisoned in Heaven where he is forced to remain with Bacchus and Hamsa until Jeanne herself appears and reunites with El. Unwilling to let go of El, Gabriel keeps El in the secluded room where he is now joined by Nina. By swapping his clothes with Nina, El is able to escape the room and tries to board a hippogriff, but he is scared by them and gets pursued by Bacchus and Nina. He avoids capture but by doing so Nina falls towards the surface and El opts to catch her. Nina is thankful to know that Mugaro hasn't changed much. When the gods confront Bacchus over El's absence, Bacchus rides his magical carriage down towards El and Nina and lets them into the carriage. El makes it back to the surface safe and sound, but he has not yet lost the desire to continue the fight with Charioce because he believes it is his duty. Bacchus makes him promise that he won't go to war with the King, which puts El in a sullen mood, as noted by Rita. El is eventually reunited with Azazel. When Jeanne d'Arc and Sofiel locate the pair, Sofiel asks El to return to the world of the gods with her. El thinks he should because he still wants to fulfill his destiny of saving the world, but he also wishes to have one day to say goodbye to his friends and mother. Sofiel allows this. When El has said goodbye to everyone, he begins his departure but is spotted along the way by Alessand Visponti. El encounters Alessand in a cave and before he can respond, Alessand stabs him in the heart. El drops to the ground and bleeds heavily from the wound. Favaro sees Alessand walking away and promptly brings a dying El to Rita. Despite her best efforts, Rita is unable to save him and El succumbs to his injuries. His death is witnessed by his mother, Sofiel, Bacchus, Hamsa, Kaisar, Favaro and Azazel. Nina, who is also present, is unable to cry while everyone else does. El's death drives Jeanne d'Arc to serve the gods once more in order to avenge her son. Jeanne declares war against Charioce XVII, blaming him for the murder and the years he spent hunting down El. During the war, El is avenged by a terrified demon child who stabs Alessand in the stomach, killing him. After the defeat of Bahamut, El is buried near his mother's home. Azazel visits the grave to place the ocarina next to it as a parting gift. Power & Abilities El is in possession of mysterious powers. When Azazel was being defeated by the Onyx Task Force, his mysterious power could immobilize the knights and made Azazel levitate to his position. During the cast of this spell, his body begins to shine. El was being searched for by Sofiel for a long time and every time his ability is used, the gods are able to sense his presence. El's powers are regarded as highly valuable by Gabriel, who believes El possesses the power to bring peace to the world. His powers were originally suppressed by the demon blood he was bathed in and the loss of his wings, but were restored by Gabriel herself. Weaknesses Being a half-human, El could be killed by conventional weapons such as a dagger. While he managed to survive an attack from Dromos, El's life was in danger after being stabbed in the heart by Alessand Visponti. Being a half-human, El bled out and died in agony. Relationships *Azazel: Azazel is the demon who discovered El after his mother was forced to abandon him, and Azazel subsequently took care of the child. Azazel is the one who named El "Mugaro". The two share a strong, father-son bond, and El openly regards Azazel as a good person. Azazel cried when he witnessed El's death. *Charioce XVII: El's existence was unknown to Charioce XVII until the Onyx Task Force tracked the angel Sofiel to El's home and El used his powers to disable the Onyx Task Force. Realizing that this half-god child posed a threat to the Task Force, Charioce sought to have El captured and killed, especially before the gods found him. He tried to coerce El's mother Jeanne d'Arc to give up El's location, to no avail. El himself, upon having his divine powers awakened, sought vengeance against Charioce and believed it was his destiny to bring peace to the world by defeating Charioce XVII. In their first and only confrontation, Charioce XVII defeated El by using the weapon Dromos. El himself was eventually killed by Alessand Visponti in hopes of joining the Onyx Task Force. *Gabriel: El was chosen by Gabriel to serve as a warrior of the gods because his powers were viewed as capable of forcing the humans to worship the gods once more. Gabriel was the one to convince El that he was born to bring peace to the world, and while El proved difficult to control, Gabriel still wished to use him so long as humans continued to disobey the gods. El disliked Gabriel for trying to control him and ironically for preventing him from fighting Charioce XVII. El's death did not upset Gabriel, as she could still use El's grieving mother to fight Charioce XVII. *Jeanne d'Arc: El's mother, to whom he was very close since birth. Jeanne cared for him as well and always put his safety above all else. It was Jeanne who drenched El in demon blood and cut off his wings to protect him. El loves his mother so strongly that Gabriel was able to use this bond to motivate El into serving the gods in exchange for seeing Jeanne again. However, El came to view his mission as more important than being with his mother. El's death drove Jeanne to declare war on Charioce XVII. *Michael: El's father. El was left as a parting gift from Michael to Jeanne. El never asks about or mentions Michael. El does, however, choose to go to war and leave his mother behind despite Michael's purpose for him. *Nina Drango: El became fast friends with Nina after meeting her for the first time. Nina delighted in being around El and even took him on a trip around the capital. Oddly, Nina is the only person who thinks El is a girl. Following El's death, Nina did not cry due to shock. When she re-discovered an outfit El used to wear, she finally cries. Quotes Trivia *Even though everyone including Azazel refers to him as a boy, Nina treats and refers to him as a girl. *Mugaro is occasionally shown playing an ocarina. *The name "El" derives from many different origins in the East. In Hebrew "El" is the generic word for any god. The ancient Levantines referred to "El" as their supreme god. *Gabriel believes El was born to save the world, while Bacchus believes El was born as "a gift from his father to his mother". El shares his opinion with Gabriel. *El is the first (and so far, only) half-human, half-angel character to appear in the series. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul Category:Angels Category:Humans Category:Deceased